Ogura Soetsu
' '''Ogura Soetsu '(おぐらそえつ, Soetsu Ogura) is a Shinigami formerly of the Gotei 13. Ogura was once a rather productive member of the Gotei 13 and was a highly intelligent Shinigami who enjoyed what he did. Ogura decided to ultimately leave the Gotei 13 however due to the fact that he did not find himself in compliance with the organization overall. Appearance Ogura appears to be a young teenager of African American decent with chocolate-colored brown skin. One of Ogura's most noticeable characteristics is his brown hair styled into the form of an afro. Ogura appears to be rather proud of his afro and one thing he hates the most is when people point him out because of it. Since leaving the Soul Society Ogura has changed his attire. Ogura no longer dones the traditional uniform of a Shinigami within the Gotei 13, instead Ogura wears a prue white kimono and a white headband. On Ogura's white headband he has his first name printed in kanji. Personality Ogura has a very calm and composed nature yet he still isn't too nice of a guy. For how old he appears to be, Ogura is very mature. Ogura refuses to engage in anything he deems childish as he doesn't want to be deemed a child himself. One of the reasons while he decided to leave the Gotei 13 was because he felt he did not get the respect he demanded from the other Shinigami within the ranks of the Gotei 13, this was mostly because he appared to be much younger than them. Ogura's intelligence is very outstanding as well. Ogura primarily focuses on studying more than anything as his combat belief is that the smarter opponent can win over the stronger at any given time. Ogura is known to be a great tactician and enjoys coming up with plans and strategies that he can execute in battle. To Ogura challenging the minds of himself and others is entertainment all on by itself. Alas due to his rather rash nature Ogura does not have many friends and since leaving the Soul Society has begun to live the life of a loner. History Early Life Ogura began his days growing up as a youth in the Second District of the Rukongai. There he lived happily with his mother, father, and younger brother. Ogura always felt as if he had a responsibility while growing up and wanted to more than what he was. Ogura had just about everything: a loving family and a nice place to live but he still felt as if something was missing. As he grew older and matured Ogura began to study and educate himself, ultimately deciding that he wanted to grow up and become something. It was around this time that Ogura discovered that he had spiritual power and with that decided to join the ranks of the Gotei 13. Days in the Shinō Academy During his time in the Shino Academy Ogura was noted as an exceptional student amongst his peers. The fact that the instructors took notice of the things he did more often agitated the other students in his classes and caused them to turn cold towads him. Ogura was also rather different than the other students. Ogura would often refuse the company of others and in his free time he would often study or meditate alone. The other students soon decided that it would be cool to mess with Ogura who was younger and smaller than them. The students were often jealous of Ogura's talents and as much as they tried to mess him up he would continue to improve and be noticed by the instructors. Ogura eventually passed the Shino Academy with flying colors and after graduation went on to join the Ninth Division of the Gotei 13. Days in the Gotei 13 As far as respect went things grew worse for Ogura as he headed into the forces of the Gotei 13. In the Ninth Division his teammates continued to mess with him more and soon he found himself angered by the insults. Ogura knew he was far better than what he was getting out of the Ninth Division and the Gotei 13 as a whole. Ogura continued to work on his skills and grow stronger but still the heckling never ceased. Eventually Ogura had enough and decided that he would move on past the Gotei 13. When Ogura saw his chance he fled from the Soul Society and into the World of the Living. Meeting Sutei Revetto Upon first arriving in the World of the Living Ogura was at a loss. Ogura was confused and soon came to realize that life in the World of the Living was much harder for him. Ogura was having a lot of trouble adjusting to his new enviornment till he met a human boy who could see him: Sutei Revetto. Ogura at first was rather surprised a human could see him but soon the two became close friends. Sutei was different from the average human however, he had attained spiritual powers. Ogura began to train Sutei in controlling his spiritual powers and under the tutelage of his new partner the human improved. Sutei is the only one who Ogura considers a 'true friend'. Synopsis Non-Canon Roleplays *Rigid Crossing: Haruki Meets Ogura Powers & Abilites 'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: '''One of Ogura's most strongest areas is Zanjutsu. Ogura wields his Zanpaktou with ease as a result of tons of training. When first starting out Ogura had little to no experience in wielding a blade but quickly progressed due to his determination. At first Ogura could barely swing a katana properly but through all of his constant practicing eventually improved in skill. Ogura can now deliever quick blows with his blade and now is an effective close-range combatant with his Zanpaktou, still Ogura is far from a master as he still has much to learn. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Ogura is a natural at Hakuda and is just as quick with his hands as he is with his sword. When fighting hand-to-hand Ogura likes to take a quick and rather sadistic approach. Ogura likes to overwhelm his enemy with quick punches and kicks and believes he shouldn't give his enemy time to think of thier next move. During his time in the World of the Living, Ogura began to observe karate schools and has become a practitioner of martial arts. Although Ogura cannot physically participate in the classes due to the fact that regular humans cannot see him, Ogura enjoys sitting and watching the humans practice martial arts and attempts to mirror the moves that he observes. '''Expert Tactician: '''Although Ogura is still young (in terms of a Shinigami) and learning he is great with coming up with tactics and plans in battle. While fighting an opponent Ogura will take mental notes of his enemies fighting style and will often make plans and ideas to get around certain abilites of his foe. Ogura's tactics are never sure fire plans, no plans are but his ideas are highly reliable and well thought out. Zanpakutō '''Uzu Raijingu '(渦ライジング'', Rising Vortex'') is the Zanpaktou wielded by Ogura Soetsu. Uzu Raijingu is a water elemental Zanpaktou. In it's sealed form, Uzu Raijingu takes the form of a regular katana with a black hilt. *'''Shikai: '''The Shikai command of Uzu Raijingu is "A downpour from the heart!"' (心の底から土砂降り, ''Kokoro no Soko Kara Doshaburi). In it's Shikai form, Uzu Raijingu of a halberd. ''Shikai Special Ability: ''When the Shikai of Uzu Raijingu is activated, Ogura has the ability to control and manipulate water-based attacks. A veil of water will first cover the blade of Uzu Raijingu and from that veil different amounts of water can be released and manipulated at Ogura's will. Trivia *Ogura is the third character of Steven-Kun to be a Shinigami who is no longer affiliated with the Gotei 13. *Ogura is based off of Huey Freeman from the Boondocks. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Steven-Kun